Puncture wounds, wounds that pierce through tissue, may result from trauma or may be intentionally created in order to provide access to a body cavity during surgical procedures. In this manner, the surgeon may introduce a surgical instrument such as a grasper, scissor, clip applier, stapler or any other surgical instrument which may be necessary during the particular surgical procedure. Once the procedure is complete, it is necessary to close the wound in order to protect against undesirable conditions. A hernia, for example, is a protrusion of a tissue, structure, or part of an organ through injured muscle tissue or an injured membrane by which the tissue, structure, or organ is normally contained. Some examples of hernias include: abdominal hernias, diaphragmatic hernias and hiatal hernias (for example, para-esophageal hernia of the stomach), pelvic hernias, for example, obturator hernia, anal hernias, hernias of the nucleus pulposus of the intervertebral discs, intracranial hernias, and Spigelian hernias. In this respect, a continuing need exists for a device and a method that enables maximum post operative healing of tissue (e.g., the skin) for enhanced hernia resistance.